Breeding Poison
by CH Boobear
Summary: Dikarenakan permasalahan keluarga, kim jaejoong mencari pelarian dalam masalahanya, sehingga terjebak dalam dunia hitam narkoba dan seks bebas yang diimana dunia kelam ini diperkenalkan oleh jung yunho, seorang pengedar narkoba yang menjeratnya semakin dalam
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Breeding Poison **

**Author : CH BooBear **

**Pairing : YunJae **

**Genre : Angst, Drama, Romance **

**Rating : M **

**Type : BL, YAOI, ancur, typo, dramatisi**

**_WARN : THIS IS A YAOI FANFIC! MEANS, BOY x BOY STORY! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! I DON'T WANNA HEARD A BAD COMMENT, BASHING, AND OTHER! I DON'T CARE! DON'T COPY AND PASTE MY FANFIC WITHOUT MY PERMISSION AND FULL CREDIT!_**

**_Happy Read _**

**_CHAPTER 1_ **

Hari telah beranjak malam, bulan dan bintang bersinar bertabur diatas langit, menggantikan sinar Mentari. Dan seperti biasanya, di saat-saat begini, seorang Kim Jaejoong asyik memandangi semua itu dari atas balkon kamarnya

"Ah…itu Rasi Bintang Cassiopeia…"Gumam Jaejoong senang dan takjub mendapati sekumpulan bintang yang menjadi satu membentuk huruf W, lambang dari rasi bintang Cassiopea, sungguh-sungguh keadaan yang tenang dan damai.

"MEMANGNYA KENAPA KALAU AKU SELINGKUH DENGAN BOSS-KUU?! KAU SAJA BISA SELINGKUH DENGAN SEKRETARISMU! KENAPA AKU TIDAK BISA?!" Teriak Mrs Kim tiba-tiba pada Mr. kim memecah keheningan dan kedamaian yang dirasa oleh Jaejoong, dan dalam sekejap, teriakan-teriakan mereka menggelegar dan menggema keseluruh isi rumah, padahal mereka berdua baru saja pulang bekerja dari kantornya masing-masing. Jaejoong hanya mendecih pelan mendengar Pertengkaran orang tuanya yang sudah akrab bagi dirinya

"Hah…lagi-lagi bertengkar…" gumam Jaaejoong ketir melihatnya. Hatinya sangat miris setiap hari melihat pertengkaran orangtuanya, ia juga mengidamkan keluarga normal pada umumnya, keluarga harmonis, dan menyenangkan, tapi jaejoong tahu, semua itu hanyalah impiannya, karena, sampai kapanpun juga, sangat mustahil baginya berada diruang lingkup keluarga yang penuh cinta dan kasih sayang

"JANGAN MENCARI ALASAN WANITA JALANG!" balas Mr. Kim tidak kalah emosinya dari Mrs. Kim. Tangannya hampir saja melayang ke pipi mulus Mrs. Kim, tapi untungnya, sebelum itu terjadi, Jaejoong menengahi diantara mereka

"Bisakah kalian diam ? atau…paling tidak, kecilkan saja volume suara kalian? Ini sudah malam, Jangan menggangguku!" sahut jaejoong ketus pada akhirnya angkat bicara, berharap kedua orangtuanya berhenti bertengkar dan menyadari, bahwa masih ada dirinya ditengah-tengah mereka

"KAU YANG DIAM, KIM JAEJOONG! BERANI SEKALI KAU BERBICARA SEPERTI ITU!" bentak Mr. Kim tidak terima atas ucapan Jaejoong

"Baiklah…kalau kalian tidak mau diam, biar aku pergi dari sini" jawab jaejoong enteng dan segera menyambar kunci mobil yang berada diatas meja yang ada disampingnya

"YAH! DASAR ANAK KURANG AJAARRR! KEMARI KAU! YAH! YAH!" Teriak Mr. Kim penuh dengan kekesalan melihat tingkah Jaejoong yang seenaknya. Tapi, tentu saja Jaejoong tidak menghiraukan hal itu dan tetap terus melajukan mobilnya dengan kencang menuju Club Malam ternama di Korea, "MIROTIC Club"

"KAU LIHAT?! ITUKAH DIDIKANMU PADA JAEJOONG? JADI ANAK PEMBANGKANG?!"

"KAU JUGA YANG MENDIDIKNYA SEPERTI ITU! BUKAN HANYA AKU YANG BERTANGGUNG JAWAB UNTUK MENDIDK JAEJOONGIE!" Jerit Mrs. Kim tidak terima, terus menerus dipersalahkan, dan tidak hentinya mereka bertengkar sepanjang waktu

"tolong,..hik…berikan aku satu botol Wine lagi!" ujar Jaejoong sedikit mabuk, seraya meneguk habis Wine yang dituangkannya di gelas, Otaknya seakan mau pecah jika terus saja berada dirumah yang bagai neraka baginya. Pergi ke Bar tenama Seperti Mirotic Club ini cukup ampuh untuk melepaskan segala kekesalan, dan penat yang ada

"Hai Cantik….kau, sendirian saja?" sahut seorang namja yang tiba-tiba saja datang menghampiri Jaejoong. Wajah namja ini benar-benar tampan, dengan bentuk wajahnya yang kecil, bermata musang,dan kulitnya yang coklat benar-benar eksotis. Membuat, jaejoong tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya sejenak, seakan tersihir oleh pesonanya

"Siapa yang kau maksud cantik, hem?" Tanya Jaejoong balik dengan ketusnya setelah tersadar mengagumi sesosok namja tampa didepannya

"Tentu saja dirimu! Kau kira aku berbicara dengan siapa lagi, selain dirimu?"

"Aku ini Namja! Jangan ucapkan hal itu!" ucap Jaejoong tegas sembari menuangkan Wine kedalam gelasnya lagi

"Ara…ara…aku tidak akan membicarakan hal itu lagi….tapi, sepertinya, kau terlihat suntuk, dan muram? Apa ada masalah?"

"Hem..Yah...begitulah…"jawab jaejoong pelan seraya meneguk kembali Wine didalam gelasnya, yang kemudian, tak disangka Jaejoong, Namja tampan ini merebut paksa Gelas ditangan Jaejoong begitu ia selesai menegaknya

"Yah! Kemarikan gelasnya!" geram Jaejoong kesal akan sikap namja ini "Kalau Kau ada masalah, Minum-minuman beralkohol seperti ini belum cukup untuk menghilangkan penatmu, kau mengerti?" sahut namja ini sembari menyunggingkan senyumnya, lebih tepatnya senyum liciknya

"Apa maksudmu? Hik,,,Jangann sok akrab! Kita ini tidak saling mengenal!"ketus Jaejoong

"Namaku Yunho, aku hanya ingin menawarkan 'barang' ini padamu…ini cukup membantumu melepaskan penat dan percayalah, ini sungguh nikmat" ucap namja yang bernama Yunho ini kemudian mengeluarkan sebungkus plastik obat kecil yang berisi beberapa Pil berwarna Merah Muda dan memberikannya pada Jaejoong

"Inii…obat apa ini?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan nada khawatir, mulai merasa curiga

"Jangan berpura-pura Bodoh, kau tahu pasti benda apa yang kuberikan padamu….itu…pil ectasy…" sahut Yunho dengan entengnya menjelaskan dan membuat Jaejoong terbelalak kaget mendengarnya, "Kau bilang apa? Pil…ectasy?" tanya Jaejoong terkejut memastikan lagi

"Ya, Pil ectasy! Apa aku kurang jelas Mengatakannya?" tanya Yunho kesal harus mengulang kembali ucapannya

"Kau…Jangan bilang…kalau kau seorang…pengedar Narkoba?" Sahut Jaejoong hati-hati bertanya

"Bingo…! Aku memang pengedar Narkoba, seharusnya kau membayar Pil yang kuberikan padamu ini, tapi karena kau pertama kalinya, maka aku menggratiskankanya"

"Tidak…tidak…aku masih normal…aku tidak mau memakai ini…tidakk..." tolak jaejoong masih berusaha menggunakan akal fikirnya

"Jangan banyak omong, coba saja! Kau itu sedang tidak baik-baik saja, percayalah, dengan meminum pil itu, kau akan merasakan nikmat dan rileks yang tiada tara, beban hidupmu akan hilang dalam sekejap, ayolah….masih untung aku memberikanmu secara Cuma-Cuma!" ketus Yunho yang merasa Jenuh melihat sikap Jaejoong yang ragu-ragu itu

"Beban…beban hidupku..akan menghilang?" tanya Jaejoong pelan, hati kecilnya memang masih ragu menggunakan 'barang' ini, tapi fikirannya terus saja menggelitik untuk mencobanya

"Tentu saja! Semua permasalahan hidup, akan terlupakan begitu saja begitu kau memakainya, kau akan merasa seperti berada di surga, damai, dan tentram" ucap Yunho lagi-lagi memprovokasi

"Apakah aku harus menggunakannya?" "Apa kau meragukan ucapanku? Tentu saja kau harus menggunakannya!"

"Baiklah…mungkin, kau ada benarnya…."ucap Jaejoong kemudian tanpa ragu lagi menenggak beberapa butir Pil yang berwarna merah muda itu, dan Yunho pun tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat Jaejoong telah terperangkap dalam dunianya

"Nghhh…." Jaejoong mengeluh pelan setelah 20 menitan ia menenggak pil ectasy itu, tubuhnya seakan melayang, fikirannya kosong, tapi saat itu juga, perasaan nyaman dan rileks muncul dengan hebatnya, Jantungnya pun berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya

"bagaimana…sangat manjur bukan? " tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong yang mulai merasakan dunia barunya itu, jaejoong mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Yunho

"Kau benar Yunho~shii…ahh…tapi..nghh…aku merasakan panas….sungguh" ucap Jaejoong masih menyesuaikan keadaan, yang dimana, salah satu efek dari memakai ectasy ialah, merangsang nafsu sex. Perlahan, Jaejoong mulai melepaskan sweater yang ia kenakan, berusaha menghilangkan rasa panas dan sensasi nyaman yang terasa makin menjalar diseluruh tubuh dan fikirannya, Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong yang tengah tidak berdaya pun merasa puas melihatnya, karena, sudah dapat dipastikan, Jaejoong tidak akan bisa lepas darinya dan obat-obatan terlarang itu jika telah berani mencobanya

"Yunho~aa….ngh…ahh…"eluh Jaejoong semakin menjadi, dan menggeliatkan tubuhnya pada Yunho, melihat sudah tidak ada batas lagi di antara mereka, Yunho memberanikan diri menyentuh wajah mulus Jaejoong, jujur, sudah sedari tadi, Yunho terangsang dengan sendirinya melihat Jaejoong yang menurutnya sangat sexy dan hot disaat 'sakaw'. Dielusnya secara perlahan pipi halus Jaejoong, dan mencium bibir ranumnya dengan ganas, Jaejoong yang memang tengah 'kerasukan' obat-obatan ini pun membalas ciuman Yunho dengan semakin ganas dan panas. Decakan demi decakan terdengar begitu jelas ditengah-tengah ciuman mereka, tangan jaejoong semakin erat meremas bagian belakang kepala Yunho agar semakin mendekatkan dan memperdalam Ciuman mereka, sedang Yunho, tangannya tidak henti meremas nipple Jaejoong yang masih terlindung oleh kaosnya

"Akan kupastikan, selamanya kau tidak akan bisa lepas dari semua ini…" gumam Yunho dalam hati sembari menikmati wajah Jaejoong yang seakan pasrah dihadapannnya

Yunho membawa tubuh jaejoong keluar dari Mirotic Club, membawanya ketempat yang lebih nyaman untuk melepaskan hasrat mereka, yaitu ke kamar penginapan yang disediakan Mirotic Club di Lantai Dua. Begitu mereka sampai di kamar, Yunho segera menghempaskan tubuh Jaejoong ke arah ranjang yang tersedia. Jaejoong pun menggeliat tidak berdaya diatas ranjang, tubuhnya masih seakan melayang, fikirannya kosong, tubuhnya seakan merasakan panas, dan rileks yang begitu hebat

"nghhh….kau…mau apa yunho~ahhh" sahut Jaejoong pelan melihat Yunho dengan sendu yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada diatas tubuhnya

"Ini akan membuatmu semakin serasa melayang kesurga, jadi tenanglah, ini juga sangat nikmat…"bisik Yunho pelan telinga Jaejoong, dan menghembuskan nafasnya dibelakang daun telinga Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong semakin menggeliat terangsang

"Yunho~ahh…." Eluh Jaejoong nikmat begitu Yunho mulai menciumi leher jenjangnya yang putih dan sesekali menghisapnya secara kasar, sedang tangannya menyelusup masuk kedalam kaos yang masih dikenakan Jaejoong dan tidak hentinya menekan dan meremas-remas nipple Jaejoong yang berwarna pink itu

"ahh…nghh…"Erangan-erangan yang terus keluar dari bibir cherry jaejoong pun membuat Yunho tergelitik untuk kembali mencicipi bibir itu setelah itu meninggalkan tanda-tanda kemerahan di leher dan didada Jaejoong, Yunho mencium bibir Jaejoong dengan sangat ganas, seakan tidak memberi luang untuk mereka bernafas barang sedetik pun, dan Jaejoong juga semakin bersemangat membalas ciuman yang diberikan Yunho

"Akh….mphh…ngh.." Jaejoong mengerang pelan saat Yunho tiba-tiba menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya dengan sangat keras, menyebabkan adanya darah yang keluar dari sana, tapi Yunho tidak memberi luang bergerak bagi Jaejoong, dan terus saja menghisap dan saling bertukar saliva yang telah bercampur dengan darah Jaejoong. Sedang Tangan yunho tidak berhentinya meremas-remas kedua bongkahan pantat Jaejoong

"mpphh…khh..nghh.." Jaejoong yang serasa kehabisan nafas kemudian memukul-mukul dada Yunho, berusaha meminta luang untuknya bernafas sejenak, Yunho yang juga memerlukan nafas pun dengan enggan melepaskan ciuman mereka "Hah…Hah….Hahh…" detak Jantung Mereka seakan berdetak berkali-kali lebih cepat daripada biasanya, dada Jaejoong naik-turun berusaha mengatur detak Jantungnya yang sudah tidak beraturan, begitu juga dengan Yunho. Memanfaatkan waktu ini, Yunho dengan segera melepaskan segala pakaian yang melekat di tubuh Jaejoong, begitu juga dengan dirinya. Dengan kasar, Yunho melempar pakaian mereka kearah mereka dan sepanjang malam, desahan-desahan mereka berdua memenuhi seisi ruangan dan menghabiskan malam bersama dengan terus bercinta

SINNGG

Sinar mentari hangat menyapa wajah Jaejoong tengah terlelap tidur, dan membuat Jaejoong perlahan membuka matanya karena silaunya mentari pagi, dan begitu terkejutnya dia begitu mendapati sosok Yunho disampingnya, sosok yang baru dikenalnya semalam

"akh…"eluh jaejoong pelan masih merasa sakit seluruh tubuh akibat minuman keras dan pil ectasy yang dikonsumsinya semalam

"Nghh…gwenchana?" tanya Yunho yang terbangun

"Gwenchanayo…"

"Oh…baguslah…awalnya memang begitu, sedikit sakit, tapi kau akan segera terbiasa jika sering menggunakan 'nya' "jelas Yunho enteng

"Yunho~shi…Jawab aku, apa yang kita lakukan semalam? Apakah kita…." Tanya Jaejoong sedikit kalut dan khawatir melihat keadaan tubuh mereka yang polos tanpa apapun

"Kau tidak mengingatnya? Ah, padahal itu malam yang indah"

"Ani…kau bercanda bukan? Kita tidak mungkin melakukannya! Kau pasti berbohong!" sahut Jaejoong berusaha menyangkal

"Untuk apa aku berbohong! Kau lihat saja keadaan kita bagaimana sekarang?" "Kenapa? KAU MEMBUATKU SEPERTI INI?!" jerit Jaejoong lagi, yang kali ini seraya memukul-mukul dada Yunho

"YAH! Berhentilah! BERHENTI!" teriak Yunho kesal karena tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong mencak-mencak marah dan memukul dadanya dengan cukup keras. "Kita sudah dewasa! Jangan seperti anak kecil! Bukankah aku telah membantumu melepaskan beban fikiran dan masalahmu untuk semalam tadi? Bukankah kau menikmatinya?!"balas Yunho lagi seraya mengenggam erat tangan Jaejoong, agar tidak kembali memukulnya, dan itu berhasil membuat Jaejoong terdiam

"Itu…" Jaejoong sudah tidak bisa membalas ucapan yunho yang ada benarnya juga "Ini Nomor Hp-ku, telf saja aku jika kau membutuhkan 'barang' itu lagi! Kau juga bisa meneleponku saat kau merasa membutuhkanku" Ucap Yunho seraya memberikan kartu namanya

"…."

"Sudah Yah! Aku pergi dulu, aku harus ambil 'orderan barang' " ucap Yunho sekenanya seraya mengenakan Pakaiannya dan kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong sendiri

"Apa yang sudah aku lakukan?!" ketir Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri, pandangannya kini teralih pada sebungkus plastik obat kecil yang berisi beberapa Pil berwarna Merah Muda yang berada diatas Meja disamping ranjangnya "Tapi, Pengaruh obat ini benar-benar Hebat" desis Jaejoong meremas plastic obat itu dengan kuat "ARGHH! KIM JAEJOONGG! KAU BEGITU BODOH!" Jerit Jejoong keras dan terlihat frustrasi sembari meremas-remas rambutnya dengan erat

"Hem…Ternyata…namanya Kim Jaejoong? Nama Yang Bagus…"

Jaejoong melangkah pelan menuju fakultasnya, fikirannya tidak tenang memikirkan kejadian semalam benarkah sekarang dia telah terjerumus kedalam dunia Narkoba? Dan yang lebih penting, bagaimana bisa ia melakukan hubungan sex semalam dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya? Mengingat itu semua, Jaejoong hanya bisa mendesah pelan, karena membuat kepalanya semakin pusing memikirkannya. Sekilas, jika dilihat, kim jaejoong memang seperti mahasiswa pada biasanya, ia lumayan pandai dalam segala mata kuliah dan berkelakuan baik. Hanya saja, Jaejoong adalah tipe pendiam yang menarik diri dari pergaulan, tidak banyak yang ingin menjadi temannya, Sehingga, bisa dibilang, ia 'terbuang' dari pergaulan kampusnya. Tapi bagi Jaejoong itu tidak masalah, karena baginya, ia tidak perlu teman

"Kim Jaejoong~sshi! Kau telat 15 menit dari jadwal yang ditentukan" sahut Daesung, sang dosen muda yang sekarang berdiri didepan kelas melihat kedatangan Jaejoong "Bukankah kau memberikan rentang waktu 15 menit untuk keterlambatan? Ini belum bisa dikatakan terlambat" jawab Jaejoong enteng memperingatkan peraturan yang diberikan oleh Daesung

"Kau Benar, tapi jika kau kembali datang pada jam segini, tidak akan kubiarkan kau mengikuti kelasku, ini benar-benar mengganggu! Arasseo!" 'Arasseooo!" sahut Jaejoong ogah-ogahan, dan langsung mencari kursi kosong, dan ia menemukan kursi kosong disamping Key

"Kau tidak bisa duduk disini, cari saja tempat lain" ucap Key tidak mengizinkan Jaejoong yang hendak duduk disampingnya, Jaejoong yang tidak ambil pusing pun mencari tempat lagi, kali ini di sampingnya Hyuna

"Kau juga tidak bisa duduk disini, ini tempat tasku! Cari saja yang lain" ketus Hyuna kesal karena Jaejoong hendak memindahkan tasnya

"Yah! Jaejoong~aaa! Kemarilah, duduk disampingku saja!" ucap Sandara pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong pun menurut, dan kemudian duduk disamping Dara "thanks…"ucap Jaejoong singkat pada Dara yang dibalas anggukan kepalanya

"Ehmm…cheomane…ah yah jaejoong~aa, kau sudah mempelajari Kisi-kisi kuis untuk minggu depan?"tanya Dara seraya memperlihatkan Lembar Fotocopy materi nya

"Aku bahkan belum mempunyai Copy~annya" "Jeogmal? Padahal kemarin Chansung sudah mengcopy-kan untuk kita semua"gumam Dara bingung tapi tidak dengan Jaejoong, sudah hal biasanya baginya tidak dipedulikan orang

"Tidak apa…aku bisa meminjam darimu bukan?"

"Hem…tentu saja…tapi Jaejoong~aa, kenapa bibirmu sepertinya sedikit terluka, dan lagi..matamu juga kemerahan?" tanya Dara memperhatikan sedikit perubahan pada diri Jaejoong

"….." Jaejoong tidak menjawab pertanyaan Dara, tidak mungkin kan baginya menceritakan hal semalam ? Dara yang tahu tidak gelagat tidak senang ditanya hal itu pun mulai menutup mulutnya, dan mulai memperhatikan pelajaran lagi. Tapi tidak untuk Jaejoong, dia tetap tidak konsen dengan mata kuliah yang dibawakan oleh Daesung. Tangannya sedari tadi terus meremas dan melihat Kartu nama Yunho. Hatinya Bimbang, disatu sisi, ia ingin melupakan kejadian semalam, tapi disisi lain, ia sangat menyukai hal itu. Dengan ragu-ragu, Jaejoong kemudian menekan digit nomor HP Yunho, dan menekan Save, pada contact phone nya

Berkali-kali Yunho mengamati Jam tangannya, sudah lewat Jam 1 Siang, berarti sudah lebih dari 1jam ia menunggu 'Klien'nya di Gang sempit tempat mereka akan bertransaksi barang haram tersebut. Sesekali Yunho menghela Nafasnya, menunggu memang sangat melelahkan, tapi Yunho tetap bertahan menunggu kliennya itu datang

"Lama sekali kau datang, Hyosun~shi! Aku sudah bosan menungggu" geram Yunho kesal sembari melihat jam tangannya

"Yunho~shi!Mianhae! aku kelamaan datang! Hoshh…hoshh!" seru wanita cantik yang datang dengan nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal

"Akhirnya kau datang juga! Huh"

"Sorry! Sangat susah bersembunyi transaksi denganmu yun Ah! Cepatlah! Berikan padaku segera barangnya! Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahannya lagi!"

"Ini, sesuai pesananmu, 5gram kokain" sahut Yunho mengeluarkan sebungkus kecil plastik berisi bubuk kristal putih kokain didalamnnya

"Gomawo Yunho~shi! Ini uangnya!" sahut Hyosun lalu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar Won dari dalam dompetnya dan memberikannya pada Yunho

BRUGH!

Yunho dan Hyosun terkejut mendengar suara benda jatuh didekat mereka, khawatir jika ada seseorang yang mengetahui transaksi mereka

"…"

"Kim Jaejoong…."Desis Yunho pelan, Hyosun yang merasa aman karena sepertinya orang ini dikenal Yunho, segera bergegas pergi dari tempat ini

"Aku…pergi dulu…"ucap Hyosun kemudian meninggalkan mereka berdua

"Maaf….sepertinya aku menganggu kalian…" sahut Jaejoong grogi, tidak menyangka akan dapat bertemu dengan Yunho di gang pemotong Jalan menuju rumahnya

"Aniya….transaksinya sudah selesai kok"

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu…"

"Tunggu sebentar…" ucap Yunho menghentikan langkah Jaejoong

"Ada apa?" "Pakaianmu…Masih sama dengan yang semalam..apa kau belum pulang sejak semalam?" tanya Yunho memperhatikan

"Hem…"

"Untuk apa kau baru pulang sekarang, kalau kau memang tidak berniat pulang dari tadi pagi?" tanya Yunho menyindir

"itu…."

"Bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku hari ini?" tanya Yunho tiba-tiba membuat Jaejoong semakin terkejut dan Jantungnya semakin berdebar tidak karuan

"Tidak…tidak….kita sudah tidak ada Hubungan apa-apa lagi Yunho~shi! Aku tidak ingin bertemu lagi denganmu…"

"Kau tidak mungkin tidak akan berurusan denganku lagi Kim Jaejoong~shi" seringai Yunho tegas dan menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan yang lembut, tapi tajam

"Darimana kau tahu namaku Kim Jaejoong? Bukankah aku tidak memberitahu namaku?" Seru Jaejoong terkejut mendengar namanya disebut

"itu tidak penting, sudahlah….kalau kau tidak mau pergi bersamaku, aku mau pergi dulu! Bye! Hubungi aku kalau kau membutuhkan barang itu lagi!" Ucap Yunho lagi seraya melangkah pergi dan melambaikan tangannya

"Apakah aku memang membutuhkan barang itu?" tanya Jaejoong pelan entah pada siapa

"Aku pulang…." Ucap Jaejoong begitu tiba dirumahnya, Suasana Hening dan terlihat sepi seperti biasanya

"Nghhhh….lebih cepat lagi Honeyyyy!arghh! Fasssterrrrhhhhh" DEG! Jaejoong terkejut bukan main mendengar begitu mendengar suara rintihan kenikmatan dari arah kamar orang tuannya

"As you wish as babyyy….nghhhh" Jaejoong yang semakin penasaran pun kemudian melangkah menuju kamar orang tuanya, memastikan, apa yang sedang terjadi disana. Dan bukan main terkejutnya Jaejoong melihat pemandangan dimana ibunya sedang bercinta dengan lelaki yang notabene bukan ayahnya dan tidak dikenalnya!

"Umma…" Desis Jaejoong pelan tidak kuasa melihatnya, ia pun kemudian melangkah pelan menjauhi kamar orang tuanya, dan menuju kamarnya

BRAK!

Jaejoong menggebrak pintu kamarnya dengan kuat, fikirannya masih berkecamuk dengan apa yang dilihatnya barusan! Ibunya, berani berselingkuh, bahkan dikamarnya sendiri?! Bagaimana mungkin?

"ARGHH!" Jaejoong menjerit tidak karuan karena tidak kuat menahan segala beban fikiran yang dirasanya cukup berat, seketika saat itu juga, ucapan Yunho terngiang di kepalanya, _"Semua permasalahan hidup, akan terlupakan begitu saja begitu kau memakainya, kau akan merasa seperti berada di surga, damai, dan tentram"_ Perlahan, Jaejoong mengambil sebungkus plastik obat kecil yang berisi beberapa Pil berwarna Merah Muda yang berada dalam tasnya. Dan tanpa ragu, Jaejoong langsung menegak habis sisa Pil Merah muda yang diberikan oleh Yunho.

"nghh…." Jaejoong mulai menikmati dunia barunya, setelah 20 menitan ia menenggak pil ectasy itu, tubuhnya seakan melayang, fikirannya kosong, tapi saat itu juga, perasaan nyaman dan rileks muncul dengan hebatnya, sehingga membuat ia berfantasi sedang berada dalam taman bunga yang indah, dan menentramkan. Jaejoong tersenyum senang melihat keadaan disekililingnya seakan berubah, dan sangat menyejukkan hati

_just like this, the burden of my life as if lost,_

_ fuse some where, fly away, fly away._


	2. Chapter 2 - Feeling Down

**CHAPTER 2.A**

**FEELING DOWN**

**.**

.

.

"Lalu, kau menyalahkanku berselingkuh? Bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri yang juga berselingkuh dengan sekretaris sexi-mu itu, HAH?!"

"KAU BERANI MELAWANKU, SEKARANG?"

Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang yang entah keberapa saat kembali menghadapi pertengkaran orang tuanya yang tiada hentinya. Ia menghentakkan begitu saja peralatan makan yang digunakannya untuk sarapan, membuat mereka tersentak dan menghentikan perseteruan mereka disela sarapan bersama ini

"KIM JAEJOONG! Kembali makan!" bentak pada putra semata wayangnya

"Aku sudah kenyang…aku pamit dulu…" jawab jaejoong dengan cepat melengos pergi begitu saja meninggalkan kedua orangtua nya

"YAH! KIM JAEOONGG! YAH! ! HAISH! BEGITUKAH DIDIKANMU PADA JAEJOONG, EOH?"

"TERUS SAJA SALAHKAN AKU! TERUS SAJAA! SAMPAI PUASSS!" Jerit Mrs. Kim panas menanggapi.  
Jaejoong mencengkeram erat kepalanya, dalam seketika, rasa pusing dan sakit dikepala menyergapnya. Jaejoong butuh obat itu sekarang, tanpa ia sadari, ia mulai ketergantungan dengan obat-obatan terlarang itu.

"SHITT!" Jaejoong mengumpat kesal, melihat tidak ada lagi sisa-sisa obat terlarang itu didalam plastic penyimpanannya. Obat itu sudah habis digunakannya untuk beberapa hari ini.

"Jika kau ada perlu, temui saja aku…"

"Yunho~yahh…" desis jaejoong yang tidak sadar menyebut nama yunho, namja bemata musang yang telah mengenalkannya akan obat-obatan terlarang itu. Batin Jaejoong bergejolak, ada perdebatan batin didalam dadanya. Di satu sisi, ia sangat ingin menginginkan kehadiran Yunho dan obat-obatan terlarang itu sekarang, tapi disisi lain, ia masih berusaha berfikir murni, untuk tidak berhubungan dengan kedua hal itu lagi, tapi entahlah, sihir apa yang digunakan oleh seorang Jung Yunho, Jaejoong bernekad menghubunginya kembali dari kartu pengenal yang diberikan yunho pada malam itu

"Yoboseyo?" sahut Yunho di seberang telefon sana mengangkat panggilan dari jaejoong

"Eum…Annyyeonng.." jawab jaejoong sedikit tergagap berbicara dengan yunho

"nuguseyo?"

"Ini…Jaejoong…kim jaejoong…"

"Jae..Jaejoong? Oh…Kim Jaejoong! Ya, Aku ingat kau! Wae? Apa obat yang kuberikan sudah habis? Kau membutuhkan nya lagi?" ucap Yunho sumringah. Yup,satu lagi orang yang berhasil masuk kedalam perangkap obat-obatan itu

"Eng…yah…aku rasa begitu…" sahut Jaejoong entah harus berbicara apa

"Arasseo, temui saja aku 1 jam lagi di Han river" Sahut Yunho seraya menutup pembicaraan dan mulai bersiap-siap pergi

Setengah jam telah berlalu dari jam yang dijanjikan, tapi Jaejoong masih menunggu dengan sabar kehadiran yunho sambil menikmati pemandangan indah yang dihadirkan Han River

"Lama menunguu?" sapa Yunho mendadak

"Ani…"

"Oh…."

"Kau membawanya bukan? Mana barang itu? Kemarikan padaku" sahut Jaejoong tanpa basa-basi

"Kau orangnya tidak bisa diajak berbasa-basi… Tentu saja aku membawanya untukmu, tapi…aku tidak membawa ectasy seperti yang ku kukasih beberapa hari yang lalu…"

"Brengsek…jadi, barang apa yang kau bawa untukku, huh?" ketus jaejoong kesal

"ini…orang-orang menyebutnya dengan nama….heroine…aku jamin tidak kalah hebat dengan ecktasy" jawab Yunho seraya memberikan bungkusan plasticyang berisi bubuk Kristal heroine seberat 1,5 gram

"berikan padaku"

"Oh…sabarlah Kim Jaejoong shi! Kita bertransaksi, jadi, sebelum barang berharga ini jatuh ketanganmu, kau harus memberiku uang terlebih dahulu" senyum Yunho yang terlihat sebagai senyum licik

"Okay…Okay…kau mau berapa, Huh? Sebutkan saja!"

"Sebenarnya, tidak membayarku juga tidak apa-apa, asal kau mau mengulang kejadian kita bercinta pada malam itu"

"Yeah! Kau menginginkan tubuhku,…Tapi sayang, aku masih punya cukup banyak uang untuk membayarmu saat ini" Jawab Jaejoong sembari mengambil beberapa lembar uang kertas yang berada didompetnya

"Kurasa untuk saat ini, uang pun cukup kuterima, terima kasih, cantik!" senyum Yunho manis seraya mengelus pelan pipi halus Jaejoong, yang segera ditepis olehnya

"Okay…aku pergi dulu, masih banyak hal yang akan kukerjakan…"

"Chakamman…" sahut Jaejoong yang entah kenapa, ada rasa ingin menahan Yunho disisinya, paling tidak untuk beberapa menit kemudian

"Wae?" tanya Yunho lagi membalikkan badannya

"Eung…aku…aku…ah…yah…bagaimana cara menggunakannya? Aku tidak mengerti"

"ada 3 cara menggunakannya, yang pertama, menghisapnya langsung, kedua, memakai suntik, sudah kusediakan di dalam kantung itu, lalu yang ketiga, mambakar dan mengisap asapnya, terserah kau bagaimana memakainya, nah…sudah mengerti bukan? Aku pergi, bye!"singkat Yunho tidak berbasa-basi lagi

"Yunho~yah!" panggil Jaejoong lagi

"Apalagi?"

"Aku….eng,…aku…"

"Kau masih menginginkanku, disini, hum?" senyum Yunho licik

"Damn…bukan itu maksudku, lupakan saja…pergilah…" ketus Jaejoong tidak mempedulikan yunho dan langsung saja kembali duduk di pinggiran Han river

"Wajah yang bertekuk kesal seperti itu tidak pantas untuk wajah cantikmu" ucapYunho yang kemudian mendadak mengambil posisi duduk di samping Jaejoong

"Brengsek….aku ini tampan, bukan cantik, Huh!"

"Yeah, tapi dimataku, kau tetap cantik, apa kau mewarisi kecantikan ibumu, heum?"

"Jangan bawa-bawa orangtua ku, aku muak pada mereka" sinis Jaejoong memperingatkan

"kurasa kau mempunyai masalah dengan kedua orangtuamu…"

"Jangan sok tahu dan peduli padaku"

"Matamu yang indah itu tidak membohongiku, Jaejoong~shi"

"Kau berusaha merayuku?"

"Ani….kau merasa begitu?"

"Hahaha…" kekeh jaejoong tertahan

"Tertawa begitu lebih baik…"

"Oh Yeah…"

"Pakailah segera obat-obatan itu, perasaanmu akan segera lebih baik" ucap Yunho memperingatkan

"Arasseo…"

"Baiklah…kurasa aku harus pergi sekarang…kau juga, jangan berlama-lama disini, udara disini kurang baik…"

"….."

"Kalau ada apa-apa, jangan lupa menghubungiku, arasseo?"

"Hem…."

"Byee…."

"Yunho~shi….! Chakkamannn" cegah Jaejoong kembali menahan langkah Yunho

"Kau masih memerlukanku?"

"Eng…Menurutmu, apakah kita sudah berteman?"

"Mungkin…aku rasa begitu…ah! aku pergi dulu sekarang, kau juga sebaiknya pergi dari sini !"

"Annyeoong…." Desis Jaejoong pelan memandangi kepergian Yunho yang perlahan berlalu dan mengenggam kartu pemberian Yunho dengana eratnya

Jaejoong menyetel Kuat lagu MIROTIC~ DBSK dikamarnya, tiada hentinya ia menari dan bergoyang erotic. namja cantik ini begitu menikmati pengaruh kuat Heroine yang ia suntikkan langsung ke dalam tubuhnya. Tubuh dan fikirannya melayang dan berfantasi seakan berada di surgawi, tidak mempedulikan segala persoalan di hidupnya, seakan bebas dan lepas mengudara  
"

Tuannn Muda! Tuann Muda! Buka pintunya tuan! Tuannn!" sahut chaerin *authornumpangeksis* sang maid dikeluarga Kim ini mengetuk keras pintu kamar Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang merasa dunianya terganggu pun dengan ogahnya membuka pintu kamarnya. Bau rokok, dan Heroine yang mengudara di kamarnya menyeruak begitu saja begitu terbuka

"Brengsek! Kau mau apa! CEPAT KATAKAN!" bentak Jaejoong seraya menghentak pintu kamarnya dengan gusar

"Maaf tuan...ta..pi...ada tamu...mencari tuan"

"Jaejoong~aaahhh!" seru dara menyapa

"Oh…ternyata ada kau, wanita jalang, ! Hhahaha!" Seru Jaejoong yang sebenarnya sudah setengah sadar akibatnya pengaruh barang-barang haram tersebut

PLAK!  
Sandara menampar keras pipi halus jaejoong, membuatnya tersentak kaget dan ambruk seketika

"Kenapa kau bisa seperti ini, heh?!" jerit dara sembari menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Jaejoong yang ambruk dan berada di pelukannya.

"Sejak kapan kau menggunakan barang-barang ini,HAH?!" Jerit dara ,tidak percaya saat melihat barang haram tersebut didalam kamar Jaejoong

"HAHAHAHA! Kau tidak usah …hik…mempedulikanku, Jalang…! Tidak ada seorangpun…Hik.. yang mempedulikanku! Hhahaha…!" kekeh jaejoong meremehkan dan dengan sekuat tenanga, namja cantik itu berjalan dengan olengnya menuju tempat tidurnya dan merebahkan dirinya disana, dan bergeliat tidak jelas kasur nya yang berukuran King~size

"tolong kau ambilkan segelas air untuknnya,aku akan menenangkan jaejoong" sahut dara pada chaerin maid, seraya melangkah menuju kamar jaejoong yang berantakan, sandara melihat dengann mirisnya Jaejoong yang masih bergeliat tidak jelas di atas kasurnya

"Oh…~ Kemarilah dara~ sayang…come on!" sahut jaejoong lembut sembari memeluk tubuh sandara dan menciumnya

PLAK!

"Lebih baik kau istirahat…kau sudah tidak waras Kim!" sahut dara kembali menampar Jaejoong dan memberi pukulan ringan dibadannya, membuat Jaejoong ambruk kembali

"Eunggggg~"

Sandara mengambil selimut milik Jaejoong dan memakaikan padanya

"Kim Jaejoong…Kenapa kau bisa seperti ini, huh?" lirih dara pelan, dan nanar menatap Jaejoong. "Jaejoong~aahh…Saranghae…."

"Eungg~~"

Jaejoong mengusap-usap kedua matanya,mentari pagi yang hangat menyapa dirinya, Tetapi namja cantik ini masih saja termenung dan memandangi seisi kamarnya yang berantakan akibat ulahnya sendiri. "Ah...badanku pegal sekali" keluhnya lagi merasakan tulang belakangnya seakan remuk. Efek Narkoba

"Oh…tuan sudah bangun?" sapa Chaerin yang Nampak dari balik pintu kamar

"Eung~ Yah…tolong kau segera bereskan kamarku ini..." perintah jaejoong kemudian melengos pergi menuju kamar mandi dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk segera bersiap mengikuti kuliah

"Hei kau.. Apa Umma dan Appa belum pulang?" sahut Jaejoong sembari memakai kemejanya dengan asal

"Sepertinya belum tuan…kenapa?"

"Oh, bukan apa-apa …" desah jaejoong tertahan, ia benar-benar merasa sendiri, tidak ada yang memperhatikannya. "Yeah...kalau begitu, Aku pergi dulu.." lanjut jaejoong lagi bersiap untuk berangkat kekampusnya

Jaejoong menatap papan pengumuman di gedung fakultas tempat ia belajar, disitu terpampang jelas, bahwa ia, mendapat nilai yang cukup buruk untuk hasil ujiannya

"Damn!" desis Jaejoong seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya

"Tidak apa jaejoong-ah, kau masih bisa memperbaiki nilaimu berusahalah" sahut dara yang mendadak ada disamping Jaejoong. Bermaksud menyemangati

"Diamlah.." ketus jaejoong

"Jae...Kau sungguh Aneh...Kau ini kenapa? apa yang terjadi?" kesal dara

"aku baik-baik saja..."

"Tidak...kau berubah! Kenapa bisa jae?"

"DIAM! Aku bilang, DIAM! Kau tidak tahu apapun tentang aku, mau aku berubah, atau apapun itu, bukan urusanmu, jadi, jangan ikut campur, kau mengerti itu? Karena apa? Karena aku tidak pernah menyukaimu, sedikitpun! Jadi, jangan pernah mengharapkanku, Okay?" Ketus Jaejoong sinis sembari mencengkeram kedua lengan dara. Ia tahu betul watak gadis satu ini. Ambisius. Tidak pernah menyerah mendekatinya walau terus ditolak

"Hiks…Hiks..Kim Jaejoong~ Hiks…Wae…? Kenapa kau masih saja tidak bisa menerima cintaku?" lirih dara yang tidak terasa linangan air matanya jatuh begitu saja dikedua pipinya

"SHIIT!" Jaejoong mendengus kesal, tidak menemukan Heroine miliknya dikamarnya. Namja cantik ini sudah membongkar seisi kamarnya, tapi barang yang sudah berada dikamarnya beberapa minggu itu seakan lenyap dan hilang entah kemana. Padahal baru saja tadi pagi ia kembali menggunakan barang itu

"YAHHH! KEMARI KAU MAID DUNGU!" Jerit Jaejoong kesal memanggil maid keluarganya itu

"Ne, Tuan muda…ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Kau kemanakan barang ku yang berada di plastic bening yang isinya seperti bubuk Kristal itu, eoh?! JAWAB!" pekik Jaejoong frustrasi, ia merasa sangat membutuhkan obat itu sekarang, badannya terasa lemas, fikirannya kacau, menurutnya, hanya obat itulah yang bisa membuatnya kembali bergairah

"Jesonghamnida…tapi…eng.…tadi siang…barang itu sudah dibuang oleh nona sandara"

"SIALL! ARGHH! Pergi sana kau, MAID TAK BERGUNA!" pekik Jaejoong kalap, dan kembali mengacak seisi kamarnya. Well, kelihatannya Kim jaejoong sudah kehilangan kendali akibat sudah ketergantungan akan obat-obatan terlarang itu

"Yunho… Yeahh…aku harus bertemu dengannya!" seru Jaejoong yang kemudian langsung mengambil Iphone miliknya dan menelpon Yunho

"DAMN IT!" lagi-lagi Jaejoong mengumpat kasar, karena sambungan telefonnya tidak diangkat oleh Yunho

"Wait! bukankah Yunho sudah memberikanku alamatnya? aku harus segera pergi kesana…" gumam Jaejoong dalam hati dan langsung mencari kartu yangdiberikan Yunho padanya.

"Get it! Im must go now!" desis Jaejoong senang kemudian bergegas pergi dan menyetir mobilnya di atas kecepatan rata-rata. Dalam fikiran Jaejoong hanya satu, ia bisa menikmati obat-obatan itu kembali

"YAH! JUNG YUNHO! BUKA PINTUNYA!" Kalap Jaejoong menggedor kasar pintu apartement Yunho

"Kim…Jaejoong…" sahut Yunho tidak percaya akan sesosok namja cantik ini mendatangi apartemennya  
"Obat itu! Berikan aku kembali obat itu! Kumohon! Berikann!" pekik Jaejoong kesetanan dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Yunho. Yunho tertegun, masih terdiam melihat sosok Jaejoong yang seperti orang yang terkena flu, matanya merah, berair, dan juga terlihat terlihat resah, Yunho tahu, Jaejoong tengah dalam keadaan Sakaw

"Okay…aku akan memberikanmu… masuklah" bimbing Yunho membawa Jaejoong masuk kedalam apartemennya

"Kau membawa uang, bukan?" tanya Yunho memastikan, tentu saja, ia tidak mau merugi

"Ani…Aku sudah tidak punya uang…" sahut Jaejoong, yang sekarang suaranya terdengar parau

"Lalu, kenapa kau menemuiku kalau tidak mempunyai Uang?" kesal Yunho

"Bukankah kau pernah bilang, tidak mengapa tidak dibayar, asal kita bercinta? Sekarang, nikmatilah tubuhku ini, dan cepat berikan obat itu !" Pekik Jaejoong semakin tak keruan, dan mulai membuka sweater atasannya. "Ayo…kita lakukan.." Lanjut Jaejoong lagi

"Kau masih mengingat ucapanku, hem? Memang, tubuhmu ini cukup membuatku merasa puas, Kim Jaejoong…" Desis Yunho seraya menjilat pelan leher jenjang Jaejoong

"Nghh…yah…yang penting..kau tidak berbohong, akan memberikan obat itu, nggh~" sahut Jaejoong merasa kegelian karena kini Yunho menjilat daun telinganya

"Aku tidak akan berbohong, baby…Okay…kemarilah…akan kuberi terlebih dahulu barang yang kuinginkan, lalu setelah itu, biarkan aku menikmati tubuh indahmu ini…" ucap Yunho kemudian mengajak Jaejoong masuk kedalam salah satu ruangan, ruangan yang khusus dijadikan sebagai tempat pesta baginya menikmati barang haram tersebut.

Yunho mengambil sebuah plastic berisi bubuk Kristal Heroine, yang kemudian ia bakar di atas kertas aluminium. Disediakan pula Sebuah botol bekas Vitamin C dosis tinggi, yang telah diberinya dua lubang di bagian tutup, dengan dua batang batang sedotan ditancapkan disana untuk mengisap asap pembakaran dan masuknya asap pembakaran bubuk heroine yang dibakar  
Isapan demi isapan asap pembakaran sabu membuat wajah Jaejoong terlihat segar dan cerah, Jaejoong berada dalam kondisi on akibat bubuk mutiara yang menari di atas api tersebut

"Ngh…Yeahh…Ini sangatt…hhh…Nikmatt…Yunho~Yah…Nghhh…Hahaahaa..~' Racau Jaejoong tidak jelas, asik menikmati heroinenya

"Yeah….Ini sangat menyenangkan bukan? Hhahaha…" racau Yunho yang juga berada dalam kondisi on , ikut menikmati heroine ini bersama Jaejoong

"AHH~ aku merasa berada disurga Yunho ahh~ hhhAHHAhaa…"

"Yeah…kita berada disurga baby…inilah surga dunia..." balas Yunho lagi dengan agresifnya mencium kasar bibir cherry~ Jaejoong

"CKppckppckppckcppk"  
Decakan-decakan ciuman yang bergairah itu semakin lama semakin membuat panas suasana yang ada

"Aku tidak sabar untuk mencicipimu Honey~"

"Nikmatilah aku sepuasmu, Yunho~yah…" desah Jaejoong seraya membuka kancing kemeja milik Yunho, dan melepaskan pakaiannya

"Lets begin, Fucking You, Babyy~" sahut Yunho yang tanpa dikomando menindih Jaejoong. Desahan-desahan kenikmatan bercinta pun bergaung di ruang apartemen milik Jung Yunho.

Jaejoong membuka matanya perlahan, untuk kali ini, ia tidak terlalu terkejut mendapati keadaan dirinya sehabis bercinta dengan Yunho, Namja cantik ini memandang sosok namja yang menjadi lawan mainnya, ada rasa teduhh dan hangat yang entah kenapa menjalar dihati Jaejoong menatap wajah Yunho.

"Hihihi..." Kekeh Jaejoong tidak kuat menahan geli melihat wajah Yunho yang tertidur, dengan mulut yang tebuka lebar

"Eung…Yah! Kau menertawakanku , eoh?" seru Yunho terbangun akibat kekehan Jaejoong

"Ani…siapa yang menertawakanmu?"

"terserahmu sajalah…" kesal Yunho tidak senang ditertawakan

"Kau hendak pergi kemana?" tanya jaejoong penasaran begitu melihat Yunho yang kemudian mengacak-acak lemari pakaiannya

"Tentu saja aku akan bekerja…"

"Bekerja? Pada Jam 11 malam begini?"

"Hei…kau sudah tahu bukan, aku ini pengedar narkoba? Dan sekarang, waktunya aku bekerja, mengedarkan obat-obatan itu di Club-club malam…"

"Oh yeah? Kalau begitu, club mana yang akan kau kunjungi malam ini, hum?"

"Phantom Club…."

"Boleh Aku ikut?"

"Terserahmu saja…" ucap Yunho tidak terlalu ambil pusing. Jaejoong yang seakan merasa diperbolehkan pun segera memungut pakaiannya yang berserakan,dan segera membereskan dirinya dikamar mandi

"Kau sudah siap?" sahut Yunho memperhatikan Jaejoong yang telah selesai berberes

"Yeah…"

"Come On…"

Jaejoong kembali menegak segelas Vodka dihadapannya, ia hanya bisa melihat Yunho mengedarkan barang-barang haram tersebut dari kejauhan. Sekilas, Jaejoong mengingat kembali awal pertemuan ia dengan Yunho

_"Hei cantik…Kau sendirian saja?"_

_"Siapa yang kau maksud cantik, hem?"_

_"Tentu saja dirimu, kau kira aku berbicara dengan siapa lagi selain dirimu?"_

Jaejoong terkekeh pelan mengingat memori akan kejadian malam awal pertama mereka jumpa, entah kenapa mengingat itu membuat hatinya terasa hangat, pipinya bersemu merah…Rasa nyaman yang belum pernah ia rasakan selama ini

"Hei…apa yang sedang kau tertawakan , huh? Dasar aneh…" ucap Yunho yang tiba-tiba saja menemui kembali namja cantiknya tersebut

"Bukan apa-apa...Kau….Sudah selesai?" tanya Jaejoong yang lantas memasang wajah se~cool mungkin

"Belum…aku masih menunggu salah seorang client~ku disini"

"Oh yah? clientmu itu, wanita? Atau pria?"

"Kenapa kau menanyakan itu? Clientku memang wanita, apa kau cemburu?"

"Kau terlalu percaya diri…"

"Ah terserahlah, sekarang aku harus menemuiku client~ku dulu, dia sudah datang." sahut Yunho menunjuk seorang wanita cantik yang baru saja memasuki ruang dengan menggaet seorang pria paruh baya disampingnya

DEG….

"Appa…" Jaejoong tersentak kaget begitu melihat Pria yang digandeng Wanita itu adalah Ayahnya yang ternyata hendak bersenang senang di club malam ini

"Eh? Apa yang kau bilang, jae? Appa?" tanya Yunho heran melihat perubahan raut wajah Jaejoong

"Brengsek…" desis Jaejoong menatap penuh kebencian pada ayah dan wanita selingkuhannya tersebut. Namja cantik ini kemudian bergegas menemui ayahkandungnya, dan kontan saja membuat Mr. Kim terkejut melihat sosok Jaejoong

"Jaejoong~aa…"

"Kenapa kau kaget melihatku, Tuan Kim yang terhormat?" sinis Jaejoong pada keduanya

"Sayang…siapa dia?" ucap wanita yang disamping ayahnya

"Aku anak dari pria ini, wanita jalang…" senyum Jaejoong licik seraya menyiramkan segelas liquere ke wajah wanita itu

PLAKKK!

Mr. Kim yang juga hilang kendali, tanpa sadar menampar langsung pipi Jaejoong. Namja cantik ini hanya terdiam menerima perlakuan itu, dan tanpa Basa-basi,langsung saja melengos pergi meninggalkan Phantom Club. Yunho yang seakan mengerti suasana yang tidak bersahabat didalam club ini pun berusaha mengejar langkah Jaejoong

"Hei…Kau mau kemana?"pekik Yunho dengan nafas tersengal mengejar Jaejoong

"entahlah…kemana saja tidak masalah...kau tidak usah memperdulikanku…terima kasih…" desis Jaejoong

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, kalau membutuhkanku, kau bisa mengandalkanku! Sekarang, bilang kau membutuhkanku!"

"Tidak….aku tidak membutuhkanmu..."

"Terserahmu sajalah!" ketus Yunho kesal. Namja bermata musang itu seakan sudah malas meladeni sikap Jaejoong yang tidak mudah ditebak

Jaejoong berjalan tidak tentu arah. Ia membiarkan arah kakinya membawa dirinya kemanapun melangkah. Sesekali ia melihat jam yang terpasang di pergelangan tangannya, sudah menunjukkan pukul 02.00 dini hari. Pantas saja jika keadaan Jaejoong sudah uncontrol, terlebih pengaruh Alkohol dari minuman yang diminumnya, membuatnya semakin limbung, ia ingin pulang, tapi tentu saja, ia tidak tahu harus pulang kemana, ia lebih baik tidur dijalanan, dibanding kembali kerumah yang bagai neraka baginya

"Lihat…ada wanita cantik yang berjalan kearah kita" seru segerombolan pria yang bisa kita sebut Preman yang tengah mengumpul di taman kota, terpesona melihat sosok Jaejoong yang berjalan, mendekat ke arah mereka. Oh…Okay…Jaejoong kembali dan lagi dikira sebagai wanita, para preman ini telah salah sangka.

"Hey Cantik…Kau sedang apa? Bermainlah sebentar dengan kami" goda salah seorang pria dari gerombolan mereka yang dengan sigap menarik Jaejoong untuk bergabung dengan mereka

"Brengsek! Lepaskan aku! Hah! Kalian salah menggoda orang! Im Not A Bitch! And Im not a Woman! HAH! Hahhhaaha!" pekik Jaejoong jengah meladeni. Namja cantik ini pun berusaha dengan sekuat tenaga berjalan menerobos gerombolan mereka, tapi, sialnya, ia malah ambruk dan kehilangan keseimbangannya

"Hah! Lihatlah dirimu! Jangan merasa kau bisa lepas dari kami, cantik! Kau tidak lebih dari Bitch yang akan melayani kami semua, tidak peduli kau wanita atau bukan… arasseo?" seringai namja yang merupakan Pimpinan dari gerombolan mereka

"Eung~ Breng….shekk...nggg…"

"Hei! Lepaskan dia…kalian benar-benar mengganggu…cih…" seru seorang namja yang berpipi chubby datang menghampiri. Yeah, Kedatangannya mungkin seperti malaikat penolong bagi Jaejoong

"Apa urusanmu, huh? Apa kau juga ingin bermain bersama dengan kami?"

"Brengsek! Kalian itu tidak lebih sebagai Sampah kota! Berani sekali bicara seperti itu denganku!" berang Namja chubby ini tidak terima, dan langsung saja menghajar Segerombolan Preman ini tanpa ampun

"Cih! Kalau kalian ingin bersenang-senang, carilah bitch lain yang bertebaran di kota ini, arasseo?" sahut Namja ini seraya menepuk-nepuk kedua telapaktangannya sehabis menghajar segerombolan preman ini. Dengan seringai kemenangannya, Namja chubby ini pun memapah Jaejoong dan meninggalkan segerombolan preman yang tengah terkapar

"Kau itu bego atau tolol, Hah? Berkeliaran di Jalanan Seoul dengan keadaan mabuk di tengah malam…itu sangat berbahaya…" ketus Namja berpipi chubby ini sarkastik pada Jaejoong dalam perjalanan menuju Flat miliknya yang sempit

"Mungkin,….keduanya…hah…hhhahaha…" ucap Jaejoong sekenanya, dan langsung merebahkan dirinya begitu saja di ranjang

"Oh Yeahh…whatever! so crazy!…"

"Eung…"

"Kau sudah bangun?" sahut namja berpipi chubby ini menyadari Jika Jaejoong telah terbangun dari tidurnya keesokan harinya

"Kau siapa?" tanya Jaejoong terheran mendapati seseorang yang asing baginya, begitu juga dengan ruangan yang ditempatinya sekarang, jelas sekali tempatini bukan kamarnya ataupun kamar Yunho

"Kim Junsu…Kau bisa memanggilku Junsu…namamu?" ucap namja berpipi chubby bernama junsu ini mengenalkan diri

"Jaejoong..Kim Jaejoong…"

"Berterima kasihlah padaku Jaejoong~ah! Aku yang menyelamatkanmu dari segerombolan preman yang mengganggumu kemarin malam" ujar Junsu seraya memberikan segelas teh manis hangat kepada jaejoong

"Terima kasih…"

"Lalu…kenapa kau berkeliaran di tengah malam, huh? Itu sangat berbahaya…"

"Entahlah…aku hanya…ingin melarikan diri…." Desah Jaejoong sembari menyeruput teh manis yang diberikan

"Oh…."

"Lalu…Kenapa kau mau menolongku?" tanya Jaejoong

"dasar Bodoh…untuk menolong orang, tidak memerlukan alasan yang logis, bukan?"

"…"

"sudahlah…lupakan saja…Perutku sudah minta diisi makanan, lebih baik kita segera makan" ucap Junsu mengajak Jaejoong untuk segera menuju meja makan

"Makanlah…tadi aku hanya membeli burger ini sebagai santap siang kita" ucap Junsu menyilahkan Jaejoong makan

"Ya…." Angguk Jaejoong menegerti. Mereka pun menyantap makanan mereka dengan lahapnya

"Junsu Yah….." sahut

"Wae?" jawab Junsu tanpa menghentikan acara makannya

"Kau bekerja apa? Aku ingin hidup sendiri seperti dirimu ini"

"Nyem…Nyem…Nyem…" Junsu terus saja berdecap makan, seakan-akan tidak mempedulikan ucapan Jaejoong. Yeah…sebenarnya Junsu hanya malas berbicara akan pekerjaannya

"Kim Junsu…" tegas Jaejoong tidak senang diabaikan dan menatap tajam kearah mata Junsu

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?" tanya Junsu balik

"tidak…bukan apa-apa…aku hanya ingin tahu saja"

"Pekerjaanku itu Host Club Malam…apa kau sudah puas?" ucap Junsu yang sukses membuat jaejoong terkejut

"Kenapa kau terkejut seperti itu? Apa kau ingin melihat-lihat bagaimana aku bekerja nanti malam…" seringai Junsu menawarkan

"Boleh Saja….Nanti malam, aku ikut…maaf jika merepotkan, aku hanya tidak tahu harus apa dan pergi kemana"

"Baiklah…itu tidak mengapa"

Denting Jam berdetak menunjukkan waktu sudah beranjak tengah malam, jam 11 tepat. Seperti yang telah dijanjikan, Junsu membawa Jaejoong ke club, tempat ia bekerja, Zion Pub

"Bergembiralah disini, aku akan bekerja terlebih dahulu" Ujar Junsu yang hanya Dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Jaejoong  
Namja cantik ini memesan Segelas Wine untuk menemani dan mengusir rasa suntuknya, sembari menegak Wine yang dipesannya, Jaejoong memperhatikan Junsu yang tengah sibuk menuangkan minuman-minuman alcohol, dan melayani beberapa Namja yang merupakan pelanggannya.

"Jadi…begitukah tugasnya, hum?" sahut Jaejoong melihat tubuh Junsu yang kemudian diraba-raba saat Junsu bergabung menemani para pria-pria itu minum

"Heii…Kau ingin berdansa denganku?" ucap seorang namja yang mengagetkan lamunan Jaejoong. Namja cantik ini berfikir sejenak memikirkan tawarannya

"Hem…Boleh…mari…" seringai Jaejoong yang tidak dapat diartikan maksudnya. Mereka pun berdansa, dan menikmati music yang mengalun. Tidakkah dapat kita rasa, kehidupan malam seperti ini benar-benar memabukkan dan menjadi malam terpanjang jika berada disana?


	3. Chapter 3 - How Can I?

**CHAPTER 3**  
**HOW CAN 1?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah terhitung hampir 3 hari Jaejoong tinggal di flat kecil milik Junsu, dan Sepertinya Junsu sudah merasa kerepotan akan kehadiran Jaejoong. Tentu saja ini disebabka flat tempat mereka tinggal tidak cukup nyaman ditempati berdua

"Yah! Kim Jaejoong Bangunn! Kau mau tidur sampai kapan , eoh?!" kesal Junsu melihat Jaejoong yang tidak bangkit dari ranjangnya dan terus bergelung didalam selimutnya. Namja berpipi Chubby ini pun tak ayal langsung menarik kasar selimut yang menutupi tubuh Jaejoong

"Ini sudah hari ke-3 mu berada di tempatku..mau sampai kapan kau berada disini, huh? Kembalilah ke rumahmu"

"Ngh….Yah… kau benar…kurasa aku harus segera pergi…" lirih Jaejoong lemah

"Jae…Jaejoong…aa.." sahut Junsu tertahan, khawatir dengan apa yang dilihatnya, bisa dikatakan, Keadaan Jaejoong cukup membuatnya cemas, wajahnya pucat, matanya berair, dan terlihat pipinya terlihat cekung

"Kau….Kau kenapa…? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Junsu cemas dan langsung memeriksa suhu tubuhnya, tapi ternyata suhunya normal, sama sepertinya

"Ne…ini terasa sakit…Junsu yah…nghh…nafaskuu sesakk…..dan kepalakuu….ngghh….ahh…tapi tidak masalah….aku akan segera pergi.."

"Kau memerlukan obatt? Akan segera kuambilkan…" tanya junsu cemas

"Obatt? Kau bilang Obatt?! Kau MEMPUNYAI 'OBAT' Itu?!" seru Jaejoong tiba-tiba mengguncang tubuh Junsu

"tentu saja, obat flu bukan?" tanya junsu polos

"SHITTT! Bukan obat ituuu yang kumaksud! Tapi obat…obatt….AKHHH!" jerit Jaejoong frustrasi seraya mengacak-acak rambutnya

"YAH! Jangan bilang kau….Pemakai…pemakai Narkoba?" tanya Junsu mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan Jaejoong

"Kalau kubilang Ya…kau mau apa, Hah?!" seringai Jaejoong yang jujur saja, membuat Junsu semakin cemas. Walau Junsu juga terbiasa dengan dunia malam, ia sangat mengantisipasi dirinya akan barang-barang haram tersebut. Bahkan untuk meminum minuman alcohol saja ia tidak bisa

"Kau gila…Benar-benar GILA!"

"TERSERAH! Yang pasti aku benar-benar membutuhkan obat itu sekarang…KKHH!' Desis Jaejoong merasa sudah tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya

"Huh! Mana Kutahu apa yang harus kulakukan untuk orang yang sakaw sepertimu…kenapa kau tidak menemui orang yang bisa membantu masalahmu itu saja Jaejoong~ah" sahut Junsu berkacak pinggang mengingatkan Jaejoong akan Yunho. Orang yang bisa membantunya

" Kau benar….Aku harus menemuinya Sekarang…Kalau begitu…aku harus pergi sekarang….gomawo untuk beberapa hari ini sudah menolongku" racau Jaejoong yang langsung saja melengos pergi menuju ke apartemen Yunho

"YUNHO! JUNG YUNHO! BUKA PINTUNYA!" Jerit Jaejoong mengetuk keras pintu apartemen Yunho berulang kali

"Hah…Kukira kau tidak akan membutuhkanku lagi" sahut Yunho sarkastik

"Yah! Kumohon…! Bantu aku…! Aku benar-benar membutuhkan obat itu sekarang!" racau Jaejoong tidak jelas  
"Tentu saja aku akan menolongmu…Masuklah…" ucap Yunho langsung mengajak Jaejoong masuk kedalam ruangannya

"Hhhhh…..hhhhh…."  
Dengan nafas terengah-engah, Jaejoong mengatur nafasnya saat mengisap bubuk Kristal Heroine yang diberikan oleh Yunho, berusaha menikmati sekian butiran Kristal yang membuatnya bergairah kembali

"Hhh…Hhh…Aku merasa Hidup kembali Yunho~ah…Hah…hhhahhahahh"

"Lalu…dengan apa kau akan membayarku, eoh?" tanya Yunho

"Hngg ... entahlah yunho yah..aku tidak mempunyai uang..."

"Yah! Kau bercanda? Kau tahu, Heroine yang kau pakai itu heroine murni…kau harus membayarnya" decak Yunho kesal

"Oh yeah! Anggap sajaa aku berhutang padamu! Jika ada uang, akan segera kubayar! Atau jika kapan saja kau menginginkanku kembali, aku siap meladenimu, Yunho~ah! Hhh….Nghh" sahut Jaejoong di sela-sela kegiatannya menghisap bubuk Kristal Heroine itu. Yunho pun hanya menghela nafas saja mendengar ucapannya

"hhhahh….kenapa aku bisa mentolerir orang sepertimu jaejoong~shi? Kau tahu, sebenarnya kau telah merugikanku..huh…" desah Yunho frustrasi

"Jadi….Kau sekarang tinggal dimana ?' tanya Yunho tanpa basa-basi disela-sela pembicaraan mereka

"Apa itu berarti kau mencemaskanku,huh?"

"kau terlalu Percaya diri Jaejoong shi…"

"Yah…kufikir begitu…hhhahhaha…" kekeh Jaejoong pelan

"Kembalilah kerumah…orangtuamu pasti mencemaskanmu" tegas Yunho

"Apa kau sedang menasihatiku, Yunho~shi?" tatap Jaejoong tidak senang

"Mungkin, bisa dibilang begitu…."seringai Yunho yang tidak dapat dipahami oleh namja cantik tersebut

"Kufikir kau benar…." Desah Jaejoong kemudian

"Hem…"

Jaejoong menatap tajam kearah kediaman tempat tinggalnya. Ia tidak tahu, apakah keputusannya untuk kembali dalam rumah ini benar atau tidak. Ada rasa kebencian yang tanpa sadar tertanam akan keluarganya sendiri, keluarga yang jauh dari kata harmonis, dan over protective. Tapi yang pasti, ada secercah harapan dalam hatinya untuk suatu saat, keadaan akan berubah, seperti yang diharapkannya

KREK

Jaejoong membuka pelan pintu utama rumahnya, tidak dikunci, sehingga Jaejoong bisa segera masuk kedalam rumahnya, hening sejenak begitu ia memasukinya, tapi tak lama kemudian suara-suara ricuh akan pertengkaran orangtuanya kembali bergema dan jaejoong kembali menghela nafas karenanya

"OKAY! KITA BERCERAI! AKU SANGAT MEMBENCI DIRIMU! MULAI SEKARANG, KITA HIDUP MASING-MASING! DAN SATU LAGI, BAWA DAN URUS SAJA JAEJOONG SENDIRI!"

DEG!

Jaejoong membatu mendengar setiap kata yang dilontarkan oleh ibunya sendiri, mereka akan bercerai? Lalu….kenapa mempersoallkan dirinya? Jaejoong hanya bisa terdiam dan mendengar pembicaraan mereka selanjutnya

"DIA JUGA ANAKMU! KAU SAJA YANG URUS DIA SETELAH KITA BERCERAI!"

"HAH! AKU SIBUK! AKU TIDAK BISA MENGURUS DIRINYA!"

"BEGITU JUGA DENGAN AKU! KAU IBUNYA! KAU YANG HARUS MERAWATNYA!"

"ENAK SAJA MELIMPAHKAN KE AKU! KAU JUGA AYAHNYA!"

BRAKKK!

"Jaejoong~ahh"

"Jadi kalian akan bercerai?" lirih Jaejoong memastikan

"itu…"

"Tidak usah memikirkanku…kalau mau bercerai, cerai saja! Asal kalian tahu,aku tidak peduli akan semua itu! Dan jangan kalian fikir, aku sudi tinggal apalagi diasuh oleh salah satu dari kalian! Terima kasih untuk selama ini…aku akan segera pergi..dan tidak akan pernah mengganggu kalian.."

"YAHHH! KIM JAEJOONGG!"

Jaejoong melangkah gontai, tidak tentu arah, fikirannya kacau….sebegitu mengganggukah dirinya sehingga kedua orangtuanya tidak sudi mengasuhnya ? lalu, dirinya dianggap apa oleh orangtuanya? Tidak lebihkah seperti sebuah benalu bagi mereka?

"Lalu…Kenapa kau kembali kemari?" tanya Yunho memandangi sosok Jaejoong yang berada didepan pintu apartemennya

"Aku…."

"Apa kau kembali kabur dari rumahmu?" tanya Yunho. skakmat

"Begitulah kira-kira…"

"Lalu…urusanmu datang kemari?"

"Meminta bantuanmu…Bisakah?"

"tentu saja…lalu apa itu?"

"Bolehkah aku tinggal di tempatmu?"

"A..pa?"

"Apa kau tuli? Aku bilang, bolehkah aku tinggal di tempatmu ini? Ah…sudahlah lupakan saja…mungkin kau tidak akan mau..aku hanya pengganggu…"]

"Yah! Aku saja belum sempat bicara, kau sudah main pergi saja!" decak Yunho kesal, mencegah Jaejoong yang hendak pergi

"Lalu?"

"Masuklah…."

"Hah?"

"Apa kau tuli? Aku bilang masuk…" decak Yunho melihat Jaejoong yang masih saja terheran didepan pintu apartemen, tapi sedetik kemudian, seulas senyum terukir di bibir Jaejoong dan mengikuti Yunho masuk kedalam apartemennya

"Hyung….! Siapa wanita yang kau bawa itu, eoh?" sahut seorang Namja bersuara Husky yang sedang asyik menghisap rokoknya , ia terkejut melihat kehadiran Jaejoong. Begitu juga jaejoong, ia tidak mengira ada orang lain selain Yunho

"Siapa dia? Aku fikir kau tinggal sendiri?" tanya Jaejoong

"Dia Adikku…ah…lebih tepatnya adik angkat…sudah beberapa minggu ini dia tidak berada disini, dan baru saja tadi ia pulang….HEI! YOOCHUN! Mulai hari ini dia akan tinggal disini bersama kita…kau tidak keberatan bukan? Oh yah….Dia ini Pria…bukan Wanita…"

"Yeah…terserahmu saja…." Sahut Yoochun tidak ambil pusing dan tetap asyik menghisap lintingan rokok di tangannya

TBC


	4. Chapter 4 - Goodbye for Now -Bye

**CHAPTER 4**

**GOOBYE FOR NOW - BEGIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Zion Pub, Disinilah Yoochun berada sekarang. Sembari menunggu seseorang yang special baginya, Yoochun menghayutkan diri dengan minuman alcohol yang ditawarkan Pub

"Fuhhh…." Yoochun menghela nafas sehabis meminum segelas Vodka yang dipesannya

"Sudah Lama menunggu…?" sahut seseorang menepuk pundak Yoochun dengan pelan. Yoochun kontan menoleh melihat siapa yang menepuknya, dan seulas senyum terukir di bibirnya melihat sosok kekasihnya yang berada di hadapannya. Namanya ialah Kim Junsu

"Su~ie…Kau sudah selesai bekerja, Baby?" ucap YooChun mengelus pipi chubby kekasihnya tersebut

"Hem…begitulah…kita bisa bersenang-senang setelah ini, sayangku…"

"Aku tidak sabar ingin segera menyentuhmu…" desah Yoochun tepat di telinga Junsu]

"Kalau begitu, tunggu apalagi? Ayo kita pergi dari tempat sialan ini…" seringai Junsu dan tanpa basa-basi, Yoochun pun membawa pergi Junsu ke flat kecilnya, memadu kasih, menghabiskan malam bersama disana

"Lalu…sudah berapa pria yang menjamah tubuhmu hari ini, Honey…?" tanya YooChun yang saat ini sudah menindih tubuh Junsu dibawahn

"Hng…entahlah…aku tidak pernah menghitung mereka, bagiku, hanya kamu yang pernah menyentuh tubuhku"

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu Saja…Lalu…sudah berapa wanita yang kau 'puaskan' beberapa minggu ini? Sampai-sampai kau tidak mengabariku,huh?" sahut Junsu balik bertanya

"Baby Su…apa kau cemburu dengan dengan pekerjaanku? Enghh?" desah Yoochun seraya menjilat pelan leher Junsu yang membuat Junsu menggelinjang pelan karena mulai terangsang

"Hngg…Tentu sajah…aku cemburu kau melayani para wanita dan tante-tante girang itu! Ngh! Aku tidak sukah itu…." Sahut Junsu yang lagi-lagi memprotes 'pekerjaan' kekasihnya yang sebagai Daun Muda, atau bisa disebut Brondong bagi para Wanita-wanita kesepian, lebih tepatnya, dan kasarnya lagi, Yoochun itu berprofesi sbg gigolo –

"Begitupun dengan aku Suie~ aku pun cemburu melihat tubuhmu yang selalu digerayangi oleh para lelaki hidung belang di Bar tempat mu bekerja…"

"Tapi kau tega…selalu saja lupa mengabariku sedang apa, ngh!"

"Sudahlah, Baby, yang penting saat ini, kita harus membersihkan tubuh kita dari bekas-orang-orang yang pernah kita layanin, karena kau adalah milikku, dan aku, adalah milikmu…arraa?" sahut Yoochun seraya melucuti pakaian yang melekat pada dirinya dan JunSu

"Hari ini…kita akan menghabiskan waktu bersama baby Su…"

"Ya…sentuh aku sesukamu, park Yoochunie…." Desah Junsu menggoda, dan kembali melanjutkan permainan yang dapat membuat siapa saja melayang seperti ke surga, desahan-desahan bercinta itu pun mendengung hebat didalam flat kecil tempat junsu bernaung

TOKK! TOKK! TOK!

"KIM JUNSU! BUKA PINTUNYAA!" Jerit suara seorang wanita yang Junsu kenal suarannya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Ahjumma pemilik dari flat ini, dengan enggan, Junsu pun membukakan pintu flat setelah ia memakai asal kemeja milik Yoochun yang berserakan di lantai

"Ada apa ahjumma?" sahut junsu tidak bersahabat

"YAH! kau tidak melupakan hari ini, hari apa bukan? Ini hari dimana batas tenggat waktumu membayar sewaan flatmu ! kuharap kau sudah mempunyai uang, dan membayarnya segera!" sahut ahjumma pemilik flat ini ketus

"Ahjumma…kumohon…berikan aku tenggang waktu kembali…aku masih tidak mempunyai uang" sahut junsu dengan nada memelas

"Hah! Kau bilang tenggang waktu lagi? Setelah aku memberikan waktu 2minggu lamanya untukmu melunasi tagihanmu, apa kau tidak punya malu?"

"tapi ahjummaaa…..!"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Sekarang keluar dari flat – ku !" seru wanita paruh baya ini berapi-api, dan hendak masuk kedalam flat junsu untuk segera mengeluarkan pakaian dan barang – barang junsu

"TUNGGU AHJUMMMA!" pekik junsu mencegal lengan wanita ini

"Lepaskan! Aku akan segera membereskan barang – barang mu!"

"Ahjumma! Kumohon!"

"Hey! Ada apa ini? Ahjumma! Siapa dirimu?!" sahut Yoochun menampakkan diri, karna terbangun akibat percekcokan mulut mereka

"Oh! Bagus! Kau – kah pacar nya? Hey kim junsu! Minta saja dia melunasi tagihanmu! Bukankah semalam dia menikmati tubuh – mu? Jangan sia – siakan itu! Cih!" sinis wanita ini

"Jaga mulutmu! Kami akan segera keluar dari tempat sini! Kau puas?" desis Yoochun menahan amarah dan mencegal lengan ahjumma tersebut

"Bagus! Dan segeralah keluar dari Flat milikku!" balas ahjumma ini seraya melengos pergi meninggalkan Yoosu Couple

"Hiks….Chunniee…kau ini bagaimnaa sihh? Apa yang harus kulakukan chunnie? Kau tahu sendiri aku tidak mempunyai tempat tinggal…aku harus tinggal dimana kalau sudah diusir begini, chunn?" isak Junsu sedih dipelukan Yoochun, bingung.

"Pshht…Tenanglah Baby Su….kau bisa tinggal bersamaku…di apartemenku"

"Eh? Jeogmalyoo? Tapi…bukankah kau tinggal bersama Hyung angkatmu?"

"Tidak masalah…Hyungku saja memperbolehkan orang lain tinggal bersama kami, kenapa aku tidak bisa? Lagipula, kamarku cukup luas untuk kita tempati berdua…"

"CHUNNNIIIEEEEEEE…hiks….gumawoo…."

"Sebaiknya kita bergegas pergi dari sini, baby…"

"Eum..yah.."

"Oh…jadi dia Junsu? tentu saja Tidak masalah untuk dia tinggal bersama kita…masuklahh…" Ucap Yunho setelah seksama mendengar penjelasan Yoochun begitu ia tiba di apartemen membawa seseorang

"Jeogmal gumawoyo …Yunho-shi…" sahut junsu membungkuk hormat. Bersyukur ia sekarang tidak memikirkan tempat tinggal

"Panggil Hyung saja…masuklah dan bereskan barang kalian…"

"Eum…Yaa…"

"Yunho Yah! siapa yang datang?" seru Jaejoong dari arah dapur. Memasak

"Oh yah! kemarilah Jae! ada seseorang yang mau kami perkenalkan~! junsu-ah sebentar, berkenalanlah dulu dengan jaejoong?"

"Jae…jae apa? Jae..joongg?" delik junsu tidak percaya..apakah jaejoong yang dimaksud itu jaejoong yang beberapa hari ditolongnya?

"Jun...suu? ah.. jaejoong terkesiap sedikit tidak percaya

"Jaejoong"

"Ah..Anyyeong"

"Hemm...ternyata dunia itu cukup sempit, ani? Aku tidak menyangka kalian bisa saling kenal" Sahut Yunho danYoochun sembari menyantap mie instant, makan malam mereka

"Aku juga tidak menyangka kami akan bertemu disini" jawab Junsu

"Ne...senang bertemu denganmu lagi, su..." ucap Jaejoong, dan mereka berempat pun kembali melanjutkan makan malam ini dengan hening, tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara, sibuk dengan mangkuk mie masing-masing

"Aku selesai...jae, cepat selesaikan makananmu, kita segera bersiap pergi malam ini, kau ikut denganku..." ucap Yunho kemudian memecahkan suara

"aku? Ikut denganmu?"

"Ya...tentu saja, mulai saat ini kau akan membantuku mengedarkan obat-obatan yang ku jual, hitung-hitung sebagai bayaran atas hutangmu"

"Oh yeah, baiklah, itu tidak masalah..." jawab Jaejoong

"sebaiknya kita juga cepat pergi su, aku akan mengantarmu terlebih dahulu"

"Ok Chunnie, kalau boleh tahu kau akan melayani siapa malam ini?" tanya Junsu

"aku akan menghibur beberapa pelangganku. Kau tahu bukan, ibu-ibu perkumpulan arisan yang sering memanggilku Suie? dan hari ini mereka memintaku untuk ikut kumpul-kumpul lagi menemani mereka"

"oh, kuharap kau masih mengingatku saat bersama mereka chunnie" desah junsu

"tentu saja baby su, dan kuharap kau juga begitu...saranghae" balas Yoochunn mencium bibir junsu pelan, membuat Yunjae iritasi  
"Sebaiknya kita tinggalkan mereka" ujar Yunho, Jaejoong pun mengangguk setuju dan segera melangkah pergi untuk bekerja

TBC


	5. Chapter 5 - Luvholic!

**CHAPTER 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah hampir sebulan semenjak kepergian jaejoong dari rumah, membuat kedua orang tua jaejoong merasa khawatir juga akan keberadaan jaejoong saat ini. Bagaimanapun juga, jaejoong adalah anak mereka satu-satunya.

"Lalu...apa kita akan menghubungi polisi? Kurasa kita harus segera mencari jaejoong" desah mrs kim membuka pembicaraan seusai mereka makan siang  
"Tentu saja kita harus mencarinya, dia pewaris perusahaanku untuk kedepannya!"

"Oh baiklah, kau masih saja memikirkan perusahaanmu itu! Tolong kau fokus saja mencari jaejoong untuk saat ini!"

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Ketukan pintu dikediaman keluarga kim ini tentu saja memotong pembicaraan mereka, membuat mrs kim kesal

"Seandainya yang datang adalah sekretarismu yang jalang itu, aku akan membunuhnya didepanmu"

"Bagus! Kalau kau membunuhnya, aku juga akan membunuh selingkuhanmu juga" desis mr. Kim dengan nada mengancam.

"Begitu Jaejoong ditemukan, segera ceraikan aku" desis Mrs kim melengos pergi dan membukakan pintu, yang ternyata adalah Sandara

"Nuguya?" tanya mrs kim tanpa basa basi. Tentu saja ia tidak tahu siapa saja teman jaejoong

"Annyeonghaseyo, sandara Imnida...saya teman jaejoong. Bisa saya bertemu dengannya? Sudah sebulan ini jaejoong tidak hadir di kampus, saya bermaksud menjenguknya" tanya sandara sopan

"Jaejoong tidak ada" balas mrs kim

"Tidak ada? Kalau boleh tahu, jaejoong kemana?" tanya sandara

"Tidak tahu , Dia Kabur" timpal mr kim. datar

"Ka...bur? jadi...tidak ada kabar?"

"Ya..tidak ada kabar"

"Apa sudah mencarinya? Melaporkannya?

"'Belum" jawab pasangan kim kompak, membuat sandara kesal. Bagaimana bisa ada orangtua yang tidak sepeduli ini dengan anaknya?

"apa begitu bersikap sebagai orangtua? Apa kalian tidak pernah mencemaskan jaejoong sedikitpun?"

"Tentu saja kami mencemaskan, kami akan segera mencarinya, tenang sajalah!"

"Tidak! Kurasa kalian tidak perlu mencari jaejoong lagi, biarkan saja jaejoong. Apapun yang terjadi pada jaejoong, jangan pedulikan lagi" tangkas sandara menahan emosinya, dan langsung pergi meninggalkan rumah kediaman kim

"sebaiknya kita memang harus mencari jaejoong"

"tentu saja"

~~~

"YUNHO! YOOCHUN! SU! Makan siang siap! Ayo cepat makan!" Teriak Jaejoong lantang membangunkan ketiga orang yang sudah dianggapnya keluarga. Tentu saja mereka semua bangun siang karna mereka menguras tenaga malam hari

" ..." ucap mereka

"Wah...aku tidak menyangka kau pandai masak jae..." kagum Yunho melihat meja makan untuk pertama kalinya berisi makanan homely,

"tidak terlalu pandai, lagipula lebih baik daripada kita makan mie instant terus, ania?" senyum jaejoong, yunho pun mengangguk setuju

"Sup buatanmu benar-benar enak jae!" senang junsu menyantap nya

"Kimchi jjigae ini juga enak!" timpal yoochun, jaejoong pun senang mendengarnya

"Jae, setelah siap makan dan membereskannya, kau segera bersiap ya, temani aku menuju suatu tempat, hitung-hitung saja kita menghirup udara segar sebelum malam tiba, bagaimana?"

"Boleh..." jawab jaejoong setuju

"kalian seperti akan pergi berkencan saja! Haha" ledek yoochun

"tidak seperti itu chun! Haha!" timpal yunho terkekeh, sedangkan jaejoong? Pipinya berblushing-ria, merah seperti kepiting rebus

"Lalu..kau hendak membawaku kemana jung?" tanya Jaejoong memeluk erat tubuh Yunho yang memboncengnya dengan motor besar kesayangannya, jujur saja jaejoong bingung hendak dibawa kemana dengan membawa sebuket bunga glory putih yang baru saja mereka beli di toko bunga

"Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai, tenang saja, dan tetap peluk aku" sahut yunho yang dituruti jaejoong, semakin memeluk erat tubuh Yunho dan mengesap wangi hati jaejoong

"Ini..kita dimana?" sahut jaejoong yang tak terasa mereka kini telah sampai tempat tujuan, terhampar padang rumput yang sejuk

"Ketempat orangtuaku berada" jelas yunho singkat dan membawa jaejoong menyusuri padang rumput ini untuk sampai pada sepasang batu nisan yang menghiasi

"Jadi...orangtuamu telah..." kaget Jaejoong yang mengerti pada akhirnya kalau Yunho membawanya untuk berziarah pada makam orangtuanya

"ya..mereka telah meninggal, pada hari ini,karna itu aku memintamu menemaniku jelas Yunho membuat jaejoong tertegun

"Umma appa...apa kabaar? Yunho baik-baik saja disini..hari ini Yunho tidak sendiri, dia jaejoong...dia orang yang saat ini dekat denganku" lanjut Yunho memberi salam pada makam orangtuanya, Jaejoong yang mendengarnya merasa senang dalam hati dianggap dan diperkenalkan sebagai orang terdekat yunho

"Ayo Jae, beri salam penghormatan pada umma appa..." ucap Yunho lagi, jaejoong mengangguk setuju dan yunjae pun memberi salam penghormatan didepan makam, membungkuk dengan hormat

"orangtuaku meninggal saat kecelakaan saat aku kecil,semenjak itu aku diurus di panti asuhan, dan bertemu yoochun disana, tapi hingga kami besar, tidak ada orangtua asuh bagi kami hingga panti asuhan itu ditutup, itu yang membuat aku dan Yoochun sudah seperti saudara kandung" cerita Yunho menjelaskan sembari meletakkan buket bunga glory putih di atas makam orangtuanya, selesainya mereka memberi salam penghormatan

"aku turut berduka cita..mianhae"

"Tidak apa...aku sungguh berterimakasih kau tidak keberatan berada disini...dan ini...sengaja aku membeli bunga mawar merah untuk dirimu, ambillah..sebagai tandaterimakasihku menemaniku" ujar yunho mengeluarkan setangkai bunga mawar dari dalam jaketnyat, jaejoong terkesiap kaget tidak menyangka Yunho juga membeli bunga untuk dirinya

"Benarkah ini untukku?"

"Tentu saja...apa kau tidak suka?"

"aku suka"

"Aku tahu itu...pipimu memerah" ledek Yunho

"pipiku memerah hanya karna langit senja!" elak jaejoong. Malu

"Ya...terserahmu saja..tapi itu membuatmu terlihat sangat cantik...apa ibumu secantik dirimu?"

"Sudah kubilang aku tampan! Dan jangan bahas orangtuaku lagi! Aku membenci mereka!" dengus jaejoong memperingatkan

"Jangan membenci orangtuamu, Mungkin aku memang tidak tahu permasalahan dalam keluargamu jae, tapi seburuknya mereka, tetaplah orangtuamu dan syukurilah mereka masih ada didunia..." nasehat Yunho yang memang ingin mengucapkan ini pada jaejoong. Menyadarkannya

"Kau benar, mereka mungkin orangtuaku, tapi...entahlah, aku merasa tidak mempunyai orangtua dan keluarga" lirih jaejoong yang kemudian terdengar tangisan kecil dari bibirnya

"kau tahu yun..hiks..mereka tidak pernah menganggapku ada dan tidak pernah menyayangiku..buktinya saja sampai sekarang mereka tidak mencariku yun..hiks.." isak jaejoong ketir, oh okay, yunho mulai bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ia mendekap erat tubuh jaejoong dan membiarkannya menangis di pelukannya, mengelus rambutnya pelan dan memberi kenyamanan

"Hiks..hikss..."

"Sudah...sudah...jangan seperti ini, semua pasti ada jalan keluarnya...masih ada aku yoochun dan junsu yang berada disampingmu jae"

"Ya kau benar..terimakasih yun.."

"sama-sama...Lebih baik kita sekarang pergi dari sini jae...sudah mulai malam kita cari makan saja dulu lalu mulai bekerja"ujar yunho yang dibalas anggukan setuju dari jaejoong, mereka pun kemudian melangkah pergi dari makam kedua orang tua Yunho

"Bagaimana? rasa ramen disini? Lumayan bukan?" tanya yunho senang melihat jaejoong yang memakan lahap porsi mi dihadapannya

"Ini Benar-benar enak Yun! Sungguh! Aku suka"

"baguslah kalau kau suka, makanlah yang banyak.."

"tentu saja aku akan makan yang banyak" seru jaejoong semangat sehingga belepotan kuah dari ramennya, yunho terkekeh pelan melihat bibir jaejoong yang belepotan. Ia pun mengambil sapu tangan miliknya dan mengelap bibir jaejoong begitu ia selesai makan

"terima kasih yun.."jaejoong tertunduk senang diperhatikan seperti itu

"Yunho-a, kau tidak memakan habis ramenmu?" lanjut jaejoong memperhatikan ramen milik Yunho yang masih penuh berisi Ramen. Heran

"Ya..aku akan segera memakannya"

"Jae...? ini sungguh kau jaejoong?" seru suara seorang wanita menginterupsi, jaejoong melirik sejenak dan memandang jengah siapa yang sedang menyapanya, ternyata sandara

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Menganggu saja!" Desis Jaejoong tidak senang

"Seharusnya aku yang berbicara seperti itu Jae! Bagaimana bisa kau ada disini? Kabur dari rumah? Bersenang-senang? Bolos kuliah? Lari dari masalah?" seru sandara berbicara sedikit keras

"Itu Bukan urusanmu!"

"Itu Urusanku juga karna kau orang yang aku cintai!" pekik sandara

"Tapi aku tidak mencintaimu sedikitpun!"

"Ehem! Hey kalian berdua, jangan buat ribut disini! Terutama kau nona, bisa kau pulang saja? Sepertinya jaejoong tidak senang kehadiranmu, dan kau tahu alasannya bukan?" sahut Yunho menginterupsi. Jengah dan ada rasa tidak rela juga ada orang yang mengaku mencintai jaejoong

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan berhenti memaksa hingga jaejoong kembali pulang dan lepas darimu! Ya! Darimu! Kau yang membuat jaejoong berubah seperti ini! Ini semua gara-gara kau!" desis sandara menantang mata musang Yunho

"Pergilah! Kau merusak suasana yang ada!" tegas yunho, rahangnya mengeras, tidak terima ditantang oleh seorang gadis seperti ini

"Sudah kubilang tidak akan! Jae, ayolah...ikut denganku, jangan bergaul dengan orang ini, kumohon...hiksss...kembalilah, mulai kembali hidupmu dari awal" Paksa dara dengan memelas

Aku sedang memulai hidupku yang baru...pergilah dara, kau gadis yang baik, aku bisa menjaga diriku, jangan mencemaskanku" jelas Jaejoong tidak tega melihat ketulusan sandara

"Baiklah, mungkin tidak sekarang, tapi aku harap kau berubah pikiran jae, tolong fikirkanlah baik-baik, aku pergi" pasrah Hyoo Joo menyerah dan meninggalkan Jaejoong

"Apa dia Kekasihmu? Mantanmu? Peduli sekali dengan dirimu?" gerah Yunho melihat sandara sedari tadi

"Hanya seseorang yang keras kepala menyukaiku, mungkin hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang peduli padaku"

"Tidak, tidak hanya dia yang peduli padamu jae, banyak orang yang peduli padamu jae, aku yakin"

"Hahaha...kau lucu Yun, bukankah sudah kubilang, orangtuaku saja tidak peduli denganku, apalagi dengan orang lain,huh?"

"Tapi Aku peduli padamu! Yoochun, Junsu, pasti juga peduli padamu!"

"Mungkin, terkecuali kalian, Aku sungguh senang bertemu kalian"

"aku juga senang kau berada didekatku jae...Dan Kurasa aku mulai menyukaimu" terang Yunho yang secara pelan mendekatkan wajahnya ke jaejoong, dan menciumnya lembut, penuh perasaan

"Ehm..mph..." jaejoong melenguh pelan begitu bibirnya dikulum lembut oleh Yunho, ada rasa nyaman menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya. Ia telah terjerat sepenuhnya dalam pelukan Yunho

~~~~

Sandara memutuskan untuk mengabari keadaan Jaejoong yang ia temui kemarin pada Keluarga Kim, ia ingin mereka segera menemukan tempat dimana Jaejoong dan pria yang ia tahu bernama Yunho itu berada. Terlalu ikut campur memang, tapi kadang kita memang melakukan hal yang berlebihan untuk orang yang kita cintai bukan

"Ah, Jadi kau bertemu dengan Jaejoong dan dia sekarang tinggal dengan pria yang bernama Yunho?" gumam Mr Kim mendengar cerita sandara

"Ya, aku yakin namanya Yunho, aku mendengar Namanya disebut-sebut Jaejoong saat mereka berbincang. Jadi tolonglah, cari dimana tempat Yunho berada, aku yakin Jaejoong bersamanya, kumohon"

"Tentu saja kau akan menemukannya, dia anakku, informasi yang kau tahu ini benar-benar membantu bawahanku lebih mudah mencari Jaejoong, terima kasih"

"Kalau begitu aku pamit pulang"

"Ya" 


End file.
